1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to program management systems and methods, and particularly to a system and a method for displaying measurement program.
2. Description of Related Art
A measurement machine measures an object to obtain images of measured elements of the object by using a measurement program. The measurement program includes a plurality of program segments. If a user wants to check or edit program codes of a program segment, the user has to search the program codes of the program segment from amongst the total program codes of the measurement program. The program codes of the measurement program are always very complicated. It is time-consuming for the user to check or edit the program codes. If the user edits a program code with a minor error, all the program codes of the measurement program may be affected.